Zoids: Fuzors Episode 4
'Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix' Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with RD sparring with the Fire Phoenix, although he is defeated by the bird each and every time, badly damaging the Liger Zero. Savage Hammer is also effected, as the Buster Eagle and the Berserk Fury suffered very heavy damage from their encounter with the Phoenix in the previous episode. Even though RD retries his attempt to defeat the Fire Phoenix, he fails once again. He doesn't give up, however Savage Hammer invites Mach Storm to partake in a training battle, forcing RD to quit without having successfully fused with the Phoenix. While he and Sweet are travelling back to their headquarters, a trap is set for Fire Phoenix. A captured Nightwise is placed in a cage with a camouflaged anti-air gun pointed at it. When the Phoenix attempts to free the captured Zoid, it is set upon and damaged by the hidden battery. This causes the Liger Zero to activate and leap out of the trailer it was being transported in. Sweet goes on ahead in her Gustav, while RD returns to help the Phoenix, which is now being set upon by a Storm Sworder, Gunsniper (the same variant that Leena used in New Century) and a Dark Horn. Although the Phoenix attempts to fight back, it is unable to defeat the trio of non-fuzor Zoids and is apparently doomed. However, RD arrives before the finishing blow can be struck and despite being grossly outnumbered and outgunned, he promptly defeats all three of the enemy Zoids off screen. In the meantime, the battle with Savage hammer starts. Sigma is the first to be take a hit, unable to break the Fury's energy shield, he is bowled over by Blake's cannons. Helmut is also badly damaged, as his Command Wolf is tackled by the much faster Fury. Sigma, not totally defeated, takes a last-ditch gamble and attempts to take out the Fury by shooting it in the back, though Luke sees it coming and once again blocks it with the Fury's energy shield. Before the battle is finished off in earnest, RD shows up, along with the Fire Phoenix, who dives over the Fury and proceeds to combine with the Liger Zero, forming the Liger Zero Phoenix. With this new Zoid, he uses the "Diving Laser Claw" attack to strike the Buster Fury, which retaliates by firing it's Buster Cannons. The two attacks collide in midair and RD's easily wins out, travelling through to strike the Fury head-on. The force of the impact snaps one Buster Cannon, but does not do anywhere near the damage of the previous episode, and Blake is able to continue the battle. However, before any further combat can take place, the on-board computer alerts Blake to the fact the time limit on his fusion is running out, forcing him to retreat. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): NIL *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Blake =Zoids= *Fire Phoenix *Liger Zero *Berserk Fury *Buster Eagle *Nightwise *Gustav *Storm Sworder *Gunsniper (this is a "Leena custom", as all Gunsnipers in the Fuzors series are) *Dark Horn *Lord Gale *Command Wolf *Boldguard See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime